conan x ai :destroying BO(smp)
by edogawaAi
Summary: kisah balas dendam conan&ai yang orang tuanya sama sama dibunuh oleh orang tua GIN,dengan dibantu oleh Kaito&akako,dan bekerja sama dengan fbi dan polisi,mereka semua berusaha dan berjuang bersama untuk menghancurkan organisasi tersebut dan menjebloskan orang tua gin kepenjara.dan jadilah fanfict conanXai & kaitoxaoko pada masa (SMP)dan bakalan dilanjutkan ke masa (SMA),OOC#chap2
1. Chapter 1

**halo semuanya,selamat datang di fanfic baruku,karena aku agak bosan dengan fanfic conan yang aku baca,karena topik permasalahannya selalu sama,aku akan mencoba membuat yang topik permasalahannya sedikit berbeda,disini berceritakan tentang dendam conan dan ai yang orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orang tua gin,mereka berdua berniat menjeblsokan gin dan orangtuanya ke untuk mewujudkan hal itu tidaklah mudah,dikarenakan orang tua gin adalah pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi hitam yang conan harus melumpuhkan gin terlebih dahulu dengan bekerja sama dengan pihak FBI & kepolisian yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan conan dan ai,bagamaina kelanjuta ceritanya?yuk RnR!**

**happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1:penyelamatan yang berujung pertempuran<strong>

**-smp teitan-**

Conan edogawa,anak yang hidup seorang diri ini bersekolah di smp teitan dan dikenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan sombong ini adalah jagoan dikelasnya,dan sifatnya yang sombong itu sangat tidak disukai teman perempuan dikelasnya,walau sombong,dia juga pintar,banyak juga perempuan disekolah yang menyukainya karena selain itu,dia juga laki laki yang tampan dan juga pandai bermain sekarang,tidak ada satupun perempuan yang berhasil memikat hati Conan,dan itu membuat semua perempuan disekolahnya berlomba lomba untuk memikat hati conan.

-kelas-

Sekarang ini mereka sedang membersihkan kelas karena jam pelajaran terakhir mereka adalah bersih bersih,Saat sedang berkumpul di belakang kelas(tidak ikut membantu membersihkan kelas) dengan teman temannya,segerombolan anak dari kelas 3 pun datang ke kelasnya,mereka mengacak ngacak meja guru yang ada dan menendang kursi kelas yang sudah dibereskan,mereka mendatangi salah satu murid yang dikenal dikelasnya dengan julukan 'kutu buku'.anak perempuan yang sedang membersihkan kelas pun berlarian menjauh,ada yang pergi keluar kelas dan juga ada yang pergi berlingdung di belakang kelas(ditempat teman teman conan berkumpul)

"HEI BOCAAAAH!"sambil mengangkat kakinya kekursi yang dia tending tadi

"a-a-apa?"jawab murid itu ketakutan.

Dia menarik anak itu untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya sampai membentur dinding.

DUG

"TIDAK USAH BERPURA PURA BODOH!,APA MAKSUD MU MENDORONGKU TADI PAGI"teriak kakak kelas tersebut.

"ma-ma maaf,aku bermaksud mendorong kak gin,aku tadi pagi terlalu terburu buru karena takut terlam.."kata katanya langsung dipotong.

"jangan macam macam denganku bocah,sekarang serahkan uangmu!"

"tapi aku tidak punya uang lagi kak"

"jangan berbohong!"

"be-benar kak sungguh aku tidak berbohong"dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran

"hei vodka,cepat geledah tubuh anak ini!"teriak gin

"baik kak"jawab vodka,"kak!anak ini ternyata masih mempunyai uang!"vodka memberitahu kepada gin

Karena melihat ada pemalakan dikelas,Conan dan teman dekatnya dikelas yang bernama Kaito kuroba pun mendatangi kakak kelas tersebut.

"ini kak uangnya"kata vodka sambil menyerahkan uang itu kepada gin

"PEMBOHOOOONG!"kata gin dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap untuk memukul.

Saat hampir mengenai wajah anak tersebut,Conan menahan tangan gin dan mendorong gin sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"hei apa maksudmu mengacak ngacak kelasku dan memalak anak ini?"kata conan

Kaito pun angkat bicara"hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini kau ingin menghajar dan memalak anak lemah seperti ini?"

"beraninya kau bocah!"

Teman teman conan yang berkumpul di belakang kelas tadi pun maju kedepan kelas dan berdiri dibelakang conan.

"jika kalian ingin melakukan sesuatu pada anak buahku,KALIAN HARUS MELAWAN KAMI TERLEBIH DAHULU!"teriak kaito&conan

Melihat adik kelas mereka yang berani melakukan perlawanan itu pun,merka pun mundur.

"tindakan yang sangat berani,tapi kali ini kami akan melepaskan mu ,hei mitsuhiko(kutu buku)!,jangan kira kau sudah aman!"teriak vodka

"ayo teman teman kita pergi,lalu…ini uangnya,kami tidak terlalu membutuhkannya"kata gin sambil melempar uang milik mitsuhiko.

Mereka semua pun meninggalkan kelas 2-b,dan pergi kekelas mereka yang berada di lantai 3.

"hei kutu buku,kau tidak apa apakan?"Tanya Kaito

"i-iya aku tidak apa apa,terima kasih"jawab mitsuhiko,tiba tiba pacar kutu buku tersebut pun datang.

"aduuuh mitsuhikoo,kau tidak apa apakan?"Tanya permpuan tersebut

"i-iya,aku tidak apa apa,ayumi tidak usah khawatir"jawab mitsuhiko mencoba menenangkan ayumi

"dasar bodoh,kepala belakang mu pasti berdarah karena benturan dengan dinding tadi"kata conan tanpa menoleh ke anak tersebut,conan hanya melihat ke dinding tempat anak itu terbentur.

"ah iya kepala bagian belakangmu berdara,ayo kita ke uks,aku akan mengobati luka mu"ajak ayumi

"i-iya"jawab mitsuhiko

Saat mereka pergi

"hei ketua,apa harus kita beri tahu guru?"Tanya seorang murid teman conan

"genta,jika kau memberitahu hal ini kepada guru…masalah ini akan bertambah panjang"jawab conan

"iya,benar kata conan"lanjut kaito

"yah sudahlah~,AYO KEMBALI BERES BERES!"teriak conan(padahal gak ikut bantu ngeberesin).

Beberapa lama setelah mereka beres beres pun,bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi,saat bel berbunyi kelas mereka sudah bersih jadi mereka sudah bisa terkecuali anak laki laki yang ingin bermain.

-Didepan lapangan-

"hei teman teman ayo kita bermain sepak bola"ajak kaito

"AYOOOOO"jawab teman temannya

"aku tidak ikut…,aku sedang ada urusan"kata conan

"apa?"teman teman conan tidak percaya,conan akan melewatkan kegiatan ini

"sampai jumpa"kata conan yang sudah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"aneh,tumben sekali dia melewatkan hal ini"kata kaito

"mungkin dia memiliki masalaha juga dengan kakak kelas itu"sambung salah satu temannya

"tidak,atau mungkiin…"mata mereka semua membesar

"KETUA PERGI KENCAAAAN"teriak mereka semua

"ssssttt dasar bodoh!,bagaimana kalau kedengaran orang"kata kaito

"maaf,maaf"sambil sweat drop.

"yasudah ayo kita mata matai dia!"ajak kaito

"ayoooo!"jawab mereka semua

-conan pov-

hari ini aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bermain sepak bola bersama teman temanku, ntah kenapa hari ini aku sangat malas bermain

Saat aku melewati sebuah gang,aku melihat seorang wanita berjaket merah yang sedang ditodong dengan pisau,aku pun bersembunyi di balik dinding untuk mengintip kejadian tersebut.

"Hei cewek!,serahkan uang mu"kata seorang laki laki sambil menodongkan pisaunya

'sepertinya suara ini tidak asing' gumamku

Karena tidak melihat adanya respon dari perempuan itu,laki laki itu pun berteriak"CEPAT SERAHKAN UANG MU!","jika kau tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti orang tuamu,cepat serahkan uangmu"bisik gin di telinga wanita itu

'ternyata gin'gumam conan

"kalian tidak ada hak untuk mengambil uangku!"jawab perempuan itu

"kak gin,lebih baik kita ambil semua barang barangnya saja"kata seorang laki laki disebelahnya

"benar juga kau vodka,hei teman teman,ayo kita ambil semua barang miliknya"kata gin

'mereka ini…pemalak bodoh'tanpa basa basi lagi,aku mendatangi mereka

-kaito&kawan kawan pov-

Kami melihat conan sedang berjalan sendiri,saat dia melewati sebuah gang kecil,conan berhenti dan melihat sesuatu di dalam gang kecil tersebut.

"hei kawan kawan,sepertinya conan melihat sesuatu"teriak kaito

"iya,mungkin pasangannya menunggu didalam gang tersebut"kata salah satu teman kaito

"iya mungkin saja"

"kita tunggu saja sampai ketua memasuki gang itu"kata genta

"hei kalian,ambil kamera kalian dan bersiap untuk mengambil foto conan dan pasangannya!"teriak kaito

"YAAA!"jawab mereka semua

'akhirnya hati mu yang sedingin es batu,meleleh oleh sinar matahari conan'gumam kaito

"hei lihat,ketua masuk ke gang itu,ayo cepat kita ambil fotonya"teriak genta

"ya,ayo teman teman"jawab kaito

Mereka pun berjalan menuju gang kecil tersebut

-normal pov-

'oh tuhan,tolonglah aku'teriak wanita itu dalam hati

"hei gin,lepaskan perempuan itu!,apa kau hanya berani dengan yang lemah saja?"teriak conan

'terima kasih karena telah menjawab doaku dengan begitu cepat'syukurnya dalam hati

"kau lagi,sangat berani kau datang sendirian"kata gin

"ayo kak,kita hajar anak itu,pembalasan karena telah mempermalukan kita di kelasnya tadi!"usul vodka

"ya,mungkin ini bayaran yang setimpal,tapi lebih baik aku yang menyelesaikannya,aku ingin menghabisi anak ini,aku ingin mengetahui seberapa hebat anak ini "jawab gin

"ba-baiklah kak"

"HABISLAH KAU BOCAH"teriak gin

"heh,terlalu percaya diri"kata conan bicara sendiri

Saat gin ingin memukul wajah conan,conan dengan sigap menahannya dan memukul gin di bagian perut dengan keras,hal itu membuat gin mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"jangan kira kau bisa menang karena hanya kau kakak kelasku"kata conan

"yah baiklah,mungkin aku terlalu naïf,hei kawan kawan,bersiaplah!"kata gin mencoba berdiri tegak

Disisi lain

"hei aku mendengar suara teriakan"kata kaito

"ya kami juga"jawab teman temannya

"ayo cepat kita kesana"kata kaito sambil berlari

Saat sudah sampai disana,mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya,mereka melihat conan melawan segerombolan anak kelas 3 smp teitan,tanpa basa basi lagi mereka pun mendatangi sedang mendekati conan,

Tiba tiba conan berteriak "hei teman teman,bersiaplah,kita akan mengahajar kakak kelas yang kerjaanya hanya memalak ini"

"ternyata kau menyadarinya rupanya"jawab kaito

"sudahlah jangan banyak basa basi lagi,bersiaplah dan…"kata conan menggantung,menunggu teman temannya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya,saat mereka semua sudah siap,conan & gin pun berteriak di waktu yang sama.

"MAJUUUU!"

Conan & kaito melawan Gin & vodka,kedua kelompok ini berlarian saling menghajar satu sama lain terkecuali conan yang dasarnya dari awal hanya ingin menyelamatkan perempuan itu

"hei kaito,aku akan serahkan padamu tentang hal ini,aku akan melakukan sesuatu"teriak conan.

"I iya"jawabnya

"teman teman,ayo beri mereka pelajaran"teriak genta

Conan pun berlari ke tempat perempuan itu,yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah tiang listrik

"hei kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya conan.

"a-aku tidak apa apa"jawab perempuan itu

"ya baguslah,ayo kita pergi"sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"iya"jawab perempuan itu sambil menggapai uluran tangan conan

Conan menggenggam tangan perempuan itu memaksa perempuan itu untuk berlari,saat mau keluar dari gang itu ,conan dihalangi oleh gin.

"hei bocah,kau memang pemimpin yang hebat,tapi kau terlalu pengecut karena menghindari pertempuran ini"kata gin

"aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan pertempuran yang tidak berguna seperti ini,aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan perempuan ini"jawab conan dengan tatapan tajam

Wanita itu terus bersembunyi di balik punggung conan

"tapi kau harus liat kondisi teman temanmu"dengan senyum di wajah gin

'hah?'saat conan menoleh kebelakang,teman temannya sudah babak belur dihajar anak buah gin,kaito juga sudah jatuh tidak bergerak.

"hei lihat ada polisi!"teriak conan sambil melihat&menunjuk keluar gang.

"APAA?"teriak anak buah gin kaget,dan melihat keluar gang

"tidak ada polisi.."jawab vodka,saat mereka menoleh ke tempat conan

"dia menghilang?!"teriak mereka semua kaget

"dasar BODOH,dia bukan menghilang,dia lari!,ayo cepat kejar dia!"teriak gin

-conan pov-

'dasar bodoh,tertipu dengan tipuan murahan seperti itu'gumamku dalam hati.'lebih baik aku mencari tempat aman'

kami pun bersembunyi di stasiun kereta,terlihat nafas perempuan ini terengah engah karena tadi kami terus berlari,sepertinya mereka kehilangan jejak kami.

"kau mau minum?"ku tanya

"ya,aku sedikit haus karena terus berlari tadi"jawabnya

"ya sudah,tunggu sebentar ya"ku tinggalkan perempuan itu sebentar untuk membeli minum,saat aku kembali,sepertinya dia sedang menelfon aku datang wanita itu langsung menutup telfonnya.

"menelfon polisi?"

"tidak,aku menelfon pamanku"

"oh,kukira polisi,ini minumnya"kuberikan minuman itu kepadanya

"terima kasih"dia tersenyum dan menerima minuman yang kuberikan

"jadi,apakah ada barang yang diambil mereka?"

"tidak ada,mungkin jika kau tidak datang,barang barangku sudah diambil semua"

"ya kau beruntung hari ini,lain kali kau harus berhati hati"

"iya pasti aku akan lebih berhati hati lain kali"perempuan itu pun berdiri "terima kasih telah menolongku,jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan membalas jasamu"

"mau kemana kau?"

"kerumah paman ku,tidak jauh dari sini"

"sebelum kau pergi…bolehkah aku tahu,siapa namamu?"

"maaf,aku belum bisa memberi tahumu"

'heh,cewek sombong' gumam conan dalam hati

Suara telfon masuk dari handphone kupun berdering,ternyata itu adalah telfon dari kaito

-normal pov-

"hei kaito,dimana kau?kau tidak apa apa?"tanya conan

"tidak apa apa,kami dalam perjalanan pulang,hanya memar sedikit di beberapa bagian"jawab kaito

"baguslah,lebih baik kalian pulang sebelum mereka kembali lagi"

"dari mana kau tahu yang lain sedang berjalan bersamaku?"

"dari suara langkah kaki,lagi pula kalian tidak sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan kan?tidak ada suara mobil yang terdengar disitu"

"yah seperti biasa,kau memang hebat,ya sudah sampai jumpa"

Pip

'yah hari sudah semakin malam,sebaiknya aku juga pulang,mereka juga sepertinya sudah tidak mengejarku lagi'saat conan berjalan pulang,segerombolan orang datang berlarian mendatanginya,saat conan menoleh,ternyata mereka(gin)masih mengejarnya.

"HEI BOCAAAH,JANGAN KIRA KAU SUDAH AMAAN!"gin berteriak

'aahhh,inikah balasannya karena menolong seorang perempuan?'gumam conan sambil berlari.

Conan berlari tak tentu arah,yang dia pikirkan sekarang bukan mencari tempat yang aman,dia hanya berpikir untuk berlari dan berlari agar tidak tertangkap oleh gin,saat sudah kelelahan berlari,conan pun berhenti,dia sudah menyerah.

"akhirnya kau menyerah juga"vodka memegang kedua tangan conan agar tidak bisa bergerak,sambil menyeretnya ke tempat yang sepi

"ayo teman teman,hajar dia"teriak gin saat sudah merasa tempatnya sudah agak sepi

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"lain kali,jangan macam macam dengan kami"gin memberi peringatan kepada conan

Conan sudah babak belur dihajar kakak kelasnya,'yah mungkin ini bayaran yang setimpal karena meninggalkan temanku tadi'gumam conan yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding,mencoba menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>jadi gimana nih ceritanya?bagus gak?review nya dibutuhkan banget nih buat membetulkan fanfictku please review ya<br>**

**lalu,maaf karena disini ada unsur kekerasannya,aku memang sengaja memasang unsur ini,karena ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku.**

**terima kasih karena sudah meluang waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fict ku ini**

**HAVE A NICE DAY ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2: perkenalan

**halo semuanyaa,nih chap2 udah keluar,bales review dulu:**

**Haibara Retha: makasih ya udah ngereview ;),yah sengaja aku buat kaya begitu,karena aku paling benci sama gin ahaha:D.**

**coffeelover98 & M4dG4rl : makasih ya udah nge review,tapi keliatannya,di chap 2 mungkin masih banyak huruf besar dan kecil yang berserakan,sekarang keliatannya belum bisa aku perbaikin karena waktu kosong ku sangat sedikit,di chap 3 nanti bakalan aku perhatiin pemakaian huruf besar dan kecilnya semaksimal mungkin.**

**oke terima kasih ya yang udah nge review,ayo RnR lagi, happy reading ;)**

**DC bukan punyaku,DC adalah milik aoyama gosho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:2. salam kenal<strong>

Dalam perjalanan pulang,conan berhenti ditaman untuk bersantai sejenak ,ternyata dia berlari sangat jauh sehingga membuatnya uangnya terakhir miliknya sudah diambil kakak kelasnya tadi,dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Drrtt drrtt

Handphone nya berdering

'dari kaito?'conan pun mengangkat telfon dari kaito

"ya ada apa ?"

"hei conan besok kelas kita akan pergi ke penginapan yang ada di osaka,mau ikut tidak?"

"ya ya aku mau,tapi aku tidak ingin kesana hanya berduaan"

"pasti tidak bodoh!,kita pergi ke penginapan dengan teman sekelas kita"

"ya sudah,besok jam 9 kita berkumpul di sekolah dan berangkat bersama"

"baiklah,dimana kau sekarang?"

"di taman tempat kita berkumpul "

"baiklah kami kesana,kami juga akan menginap dirumah mu"

"iya iya terserah"

Pip

'fuh,merepotkan,pakai acara pergi ke penginapan segala,walaupun ku tolak,pasti kaito akan memaksaku untuk ikut'

Drrrt drrt

'SIAPA LAGIIII?'gerutu conan dalam hati 'profesor?'

"ya halo ada apa prof?"dengan nada agak kesal

"maaf conan aku menelfon mu malam malam begini"

"ya tidak apa apa,ada masalah apa prof?"

"begini apakah kau mau menemani ku menjemput anak sepupu ku besok?"

"dimana kau akan menjemputnya?"

"anak sepupuku menginap disebuah yang ada di osaka penginapan,kita akan menjemputnya disana"

"hmm yasudah,kebetulan kelasku juga akan kesana besok"

"baguslah,besok kutunggu jam 9 dirumahku"

"ya ya baiklah"

Pip

Tiba tiba,seseorang dengan jaket merah mendatangi conan

"hei sedang apa kau disini?"kata seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri didepannya

"ahh tidak,hanya beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang"conan menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu sambil tersenyum,saat conan melihat wajah perempuan "eh bukankah kau perempuan yang tadi ?"

"memang,lalu mengapa kau babak belur begini?"

"yah,saat kau pergi,mereka datang dan kembali mengejar ku,dan begini lah akhirnya"

"begitu ya…boleh aku duduk?"

"silahkan,tidak ada yang melarang"

Perempuan itu pun duduk disebelah conan

"mengapa kau menolongku tadi?"tanya perempuan itu

"ntahlah,aku tidak punya alasan yang masuk akal,badanku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri"jawab conan tanpa menoleh ke wajah perempuan tersebut.

"kamu orang yang aneh ya"

"yah begitulah"

Perempuan itu pun menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati conan dan memegang pipinya yang bengkak,"pasti sangat sakit terkena pukulan orang itu,iya kan?"

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi conan"i-iya ini sedikit sakit"

Tiba tiba perempuan itu mencium pipi conan "sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Itu membuat wajah conan menjadi merah"iya su-sudah mendingan"

"baguslah,yah hanya itu balasan untuk jasamu,terima kasih telah menolongku…"kata permpuan itu sambil berdiri

"conan"

'di-dia tahu namaku?'mata conan membesar

"sampai jumpa"kata perempuan itu ,dan pergi dari taman itu

'dari mana dia tahu nama…'tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu conan

"sudah selesai kencannya ketua?"tiba tiba kaito bertanya,sementara teman temannya yang lain senyum senyum sendiri.

"sejak akapan kalian disini?"

"saat kami melihat ketua dicium oleh seorang perempuan cantik!"kata salah satu temannya

-flash back-

"ayo teman teman,conan sedang menunggu di taman"

"tapi ngomong ngomong,siapa perempuan yang ditolong oleh ketua?"tanya genta

"ntahlah,baru sekali ini dia ingin menolong orang asing"jelas kaito

"benar juga,selama ini dia hanya membantu teman sekelasnya atau orang orang yang kinalnya saja"lanjut genta

Saat sudah sampai pintu masuk taman

"hei hei lihat,ketua sedang bersama perempuan tadi!"takuma terbelalak

"wah wah,sepertinya mereka kencan,hei mitsuhiko,kalau tidak salah kau dari tim redaksi Koran sekolahkan?"tanya kaito

"i-iya,memang kenapa?"

"cepat ambil foto nya"

"baik"

"kalian semua juga lebih baik cepat ambil foto mereka,berita ini akan kita sebarkan saat kita masuk sekolah nanti"

Mereka pun cepat cepat mengambil kamera dan handphone mereka untuk mengabadikan kejadian ini

"hehehe,tamatlah riwayatmu ketua"kata mereka berbarengan

"hasilnya sangat bagus"ucap kaito puas

"ketua sangat beruntung,dia dicium perempuan cantik itu"kata mituhiko iri

"kau benar"jawab kaito

"hei perempuan itu sudah pergi,ayo kita datangi ketua"kata genta

"ya,ayo"

-end of flashback-

"baru sekali aku melihat wajahmu memerah seperti ini,padahal kau selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh perempuan permpuan disekolah"sindir kaito

"wah,ternyata dia adalah pacarnya ketua,pantas saja ketua mau menolongnya!"teriak takuma

"ti-tidak dia bukan pacarku,*aku hanya ingin melawan gin"kata conan ber*bohong

"hoo yasudah,ayo kita bersenang senang malam ini sebelum ke penginapan besok"ajak kaito

Mereka pun pergi ke berbagai tempat,sampai akhirnya mereka menginap di rumah berniat bermain game sampai pagi.

"hei kalian,ingatlah kalau besok kalian berangkat ke penginapan jam 9"kata conan

"siapa peduli,wali kelas kita sudah menyewa lantai 2 dan lantai 3,jadi kau tidak uash hawatir"jawab kaito

"yasudah,terserah kalian,besok aku akan berangkat duluan jam 9"

"menitip rumah ke tetangga?"

"tidak,aku akan menitipkan rumah kepelayan pribadiku yang bernama eisuke "

"yasudah baiklah"

-keesokan harinya-

"hei kaito,jangan sampai mereka menghancurkan rumahku"ucap conan di depan pintu

"iya iya tenang saja"jawab kaito masih mengantuk

"aku pergi"

Blam(suara pintu ditutup)

Conan pun pergi kedepan rumah professor,saat sudah sampai bersapaan dengan professor,merekapun berangkat ke penginapan menggunakan vw milih professor.

-dijalan-

"mengapa dengan wajah mu conan?"tanya professor

"terjatuh dari tangga kemarin"kata conan berbohong,lalu

"hei professor,siapa anak yang mau professor jemput?"tanya conan

"dia sama sepertimu,anak perempuan kedua dari keluarga miyano,kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh ayah gin dengan nama samaran anokata,dan kakak perempuannya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh anak buah anokata,sebelum meninggal,kakaknya menitipkan adiknya di penginapan karena pemiliknya adalah teman dekat kakaknya "jelas professor

"kasihan juga dia"

"ya begitulah,kemarin saat dia mengunjungi rumahku,dia bilang dia dipalak oleh segerombolan anak smp,tapi untungnya ada seorang anak laki laki dan teman temannya yang menolongnya kabur dari segerombolan anak itu"conan mendengarkan cerita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

'rasanya sama seperti kejadian kemarin'pikir conan

"ada apa conan?sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"tanya professor

"ah tidak,bukan apa apa"

Saat sampai di penginapan professor turun dari mobil,dan conan menunggunya di dalam sudah bosan menunggu ,conan pun ikut keluar dan masuk kedalam penginapan/

Conan mendekati meja penerima tamu"permisi,apak lantai dua dan lantai tiga sudah disewa oleh smp teitan?"

"iya betul,mereka akan tiba beberapa saat lagi"jawab seseorang dari bagian penerima tamu

"baiklah,ah..satu lagi,apa kalian melihat seorang laki laki tua berperut buncit?"

"ah,dia pergi di kamar yang ada di ujung sana"sambil menunjuk amar tersebut

"ah terimakasih"

Tok tok tok

"oi professor,sedang apa kau?"teriak conan marah marah dari luar

"ah sebentar kami sedang merapihkan barang barang yang akan dibawa besok kerumahku"jawab professor

"bolehkah aku masuk?"tanya conan

"silahkan"terdengar suara perempuan

Kret(pintu pun dibuka)

"permisi" saat conan masuk,mata conan bertemu dengan sesosok perempuan,matanya membesar melihat perempuan tersebut,dan wajahnya melihat perempuan yang kemarin di tolongnya,ternyata dialah sepupu professor agasa

"ah professor ,sebaiknya aku menunggu teman teman ku diluar"conan pun keluar dari kamar itu

"kenapa sih dia,tadi marah marah,tapi kenapa dia jadi begi.."saat pandangan professor berpindah ke perempuan itu,perempuan itu sedang tersenyum melihat kepergian conan

'jadi begitu rupanya'gumam professor,"hei ai,apakah anak yang membantumu kemaren adalah dia?"tanya professor

"iya benar,dialah yang menolongku kemarin"jawab ai

"aneh,padahal dia tidak pernah mau menolong orang yang belum pernah dikenalnya"

"iya,dia anak laki laki yang aneh"

Beberapa menit kemudia teman teman conan berdatangan,mereka memasuki kamar mereka masing masing,mereka bermain,mengobrol bersama tertawa bersama,begitulah keadaannya sampai sore.

-sore hari-

"mmm..profesor,apa kau melihat conan?"tanya ai

"aku tidak tahu,kalau tidak salah tadi kulihat dia ada di kamar sebelah,dia memesan kamar nya sendiri karena tidak mau diganggu,ada apa?"jelas professor .

"oh,terimakasih"

Ai pun mencari conan,saat ai kekamar sebelah,conan tidak ada dikamarnya,jadi ai memutuskan melihat ketaman yang ada di sebelah penginapannya,saat berjalan keluar,ai melihat conan sedang berbaring didekat pohon besar.

"sedang bersantai jagoan?"kata ai yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahnya

"ya begitulah"jawab conan tanpa menoleh sambil menutup matanya

Ai melihat didepannya,teman teman conan sedang bermain bola "mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"tanya ai

"bisa dibilang,aku masih lelah karena kejadian kemarin"jelas conan

"begitu ya"

"hei,dari mana kau tahu kalau namaku conan?kita kan belum berkenalan"

"Saat aku kelas 5 sd,kakakku memberi tahuku,jikalau kakakku terbunuh oleh mereka,aku harus mencarimu,karena kata kakak,kau dan aku memiliki takdir yang sama…"jelas ai

Conan mendengarkan cerita perempuan itu dengan mata yang sedang tertutup,seperti tidak mendengarkan,walaupun ssebenarnya dia sedang mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"orang tuamu dibunuh oleh orang tua gin,dan begitupula yang terjadi pada orang tuaku,orang tuaku telah mengkhianati organisasi,itulah mengapa organisasi ingin melenyapkan keluargaku,kakakku bilang hanya kau lah yang akan mengerti perasaan & penderitaanku,dan ntah mengapa saat aku mendengar hal itu hati kecil ku berkata bahwa hanya kaulah yang bisa melindungiku.."

Mata conan terbuka,kaget dengan ucapannya tadi,sekarang conan menoleh melihat perempuan tersebut.

"dan kau sudah menunjukannya kemarin bersama dengan teman temanmu,kau memang memiliki jiwa pemimpin seperti yang dikatakan gin,dan itu membuatku percaya akan hal ini"sambil tersenyum,perempuan itu tersenyum penuh butiran air mata telah keluar dari matanya.

Melihat hal itu pun conan bangkit dan memeluk perempuan itu.

"ya…aku akan menajagamu walaupun itu berarti aku harus berkorban nyawa"bisik conan ditelinga perempuan itu,sambil memeluk perempuan itu.

"terima kasih"kata ai sambil membalas pelukan conan

Disela sela pelukannya,perempuan itu berbisik "ai haibara,salam kenal","conan edogawa,salam kenal juga haibara"

Tiba tiba , "HEI KETUA,jangan bermesraan disini,carilah tempat yang lebih romantis!"teriak genta

"apa kau bilang?" balas conan geram dengan wajahnya yang memerah,sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"kau ingin tetap disitu dan mendapat gossip pedas dari seluruh sekolah,atau ikut dengan kami kemari untuk bermain sepak bola?"teriak kaito

"baiklah,ayo kita mulai!"teriak conan sambil berlari mendatangi mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>okeh,selesai juga,nanti di chap 3 bakalan aku perhatikan pemakaian huruf besar dan kecilnya,dan kalau ada waktu kosong lagi,mungkin chap 1 dan chap 2 akan aku kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini.<strong>

**chap 3:loading...**


End file.
